Top Gun
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Où Dean se fait maudire (encore) par un Génie très, très bête. Mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. - Destiel, TFW.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Il posa un genou à terre."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le marathon des fanfictions, 1er round de 2015. Merci à Chonaku pour l'idée de la première chanson, à Swato pour l'idée de la deuxième, et à Lasurvolte pour m'avoir inspiré l'idée tout court.

**Note 2: **Cette fic est dédiée à Lasurvolte, Swato et Yuuki parce que C'EST LEUR FAUTE!

Bonne lecture à vous. :'D

* * *

**Top Gun**

Dean en avait tellement marre des sortilèges.

\- Non.

\- Dean, sois raisonnable.

\- J'ai dit non.

Sam soupira. Lui et Castiel étaient enfermés dans une cage magique. Seul le génie pouvait les en faire sortir.

Cas fixait Dean avec un sérieux intense, et Dean savait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête : s'il n'acceptait pas, l'ange était prêt à _l'obliger_, et cela c'était hors de question alors Dean prenait bien soin de rendre son regard à Cas, essayant d'imiter de son mieux la foudre qui envahissait ses yeux bleus.

Le génie interrompit leur échange oculaire de sa voix stridente, son regard posé sur ses ongles avec une nonchalance insupportable :

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir, Dean Winchester.

Sam et Cas se crispèrent. C'était bien les seuls à prendre encore la menace au sérieux, parce que franchement? Combien de fois avait-on menacé de tuer Dean, depuis qu'il faisait ce boulot?

Dean essaya de se tourner vers le génie mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas; il se contenta donc de rester immobile, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en lançant un regard incendiaire au génie par-dessus son épaule :

\- _Nan_.

Le génie roula des yeux. Sam soupira encore :

\- C'est qu'une danse, Dean.

\- J'AIMERAIS T'Y VOIR, C'EST PAS TOI QU'IL A MAUDIT !

Quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de jouer avec un livre de magie et d'invoquer un génie de la danse. Le génie, reconnaissant, s'était empressé de maudire son invocateur : ou ce dernier dansait devant lui de manière satisfaisante, sur une musique du choix du génie, ou bien il mourait.

L'invocateur était mort. C'en était suivi trois autres meurtres, dont celui d'un danseur professionnel.

Le génie avait haussé les épaules :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un danseur professionnel que tu as assez de _swing_ ou que tu danses avec assez de _feeling_, baby. J'ai des goûts particuliers, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut me satisfaire.

Dean n'avait pu taire une remarque obscène.

Le génie l'avait maudit.

Fin du flash-back, retour au présent.

Dean grinça des dents. Ses jambes voulaient bouger d'elles-mêmes, et toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur elles pour les maintenir stables et fixes. Ses cuisses commençaient à trembler sous ses efforts.

Le génie se déplaça pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision (trop d'honneur). Il haussa un sourcil en l'observant :

\- Alors? Tu crois que tu vas tenir encore longtemps comme cela, _Pretty Boy_?

Dean sentit son oeil droit tiquer de rage contenue.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec une arrogance trop feinte à son goût :

\- Installe-toi confortablement. Parce que _oui_, je vais tenir longtemps. _Mocheté_.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'oeil du génie qui sursauta. Derrière lui, Sam, qui étudiait le verrou enchanté, prit le temps de poser une main sur son visage :

\- _Dean_, bon sang...

Castiel, lui, fixait le génie, attentif et prudent.

Ce dernier sourit brusquement, large. Ses yeux luisaient.

Dean en eut des sueurs froides.

\- Dean Winchester... Si tu n'acceptes pas mon défi, je tue tes petits amis ici présents.

La mâchoire de Dean se décrocha :

\- C'est pas dans vos contrats habituels, ça! C'est _moi_ que vous avez maudit, pas eux!

Les yeux de Cas et Sam s'arrondirent. Le génie gloussa :

\- Tu me vouvoies, maintenant? Oooh. Recommence, _my dear_. J'aime ça.

SUEURS FROIDES. _SUEURS FROIDES_ !

Le regard de Dean se tourna vers la cage. Sam s'affairait de plus belle sur le verrou tandis que Cas rencontra ses yeux, hochant la tête silencieusement.

Dean serra les dents.

Le génie toussa :

\- Bon, je n'ai pas toute la nuit...

Il claqua des doigts, et la chanson "Speed Of Love", de Owl City, se mit à retentir, semblant naître de l'air.

Dean se figea. Il tourna la tête vers le génie, lennnntement :

\- _Speed Of Love_? Sérieux?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, parce que la musique _déchaîna_ ses jambes, rompant sa concentration comme on abat un château de cartes, et Dean dut lutter pour reprendre le contrôle, suant à grosses gouttes.

C'est que le sort du génie ne le faisait pas danser; il l'empêchait simplement de se tenir immobile, et c'était à Dean, après, d'essayer de coordonner ses mouvements au mieux pour aboutir à quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à une danse.

Sauf que, eh bien... Dean était _nul_.

Le génie s'immobilisa, ses yeux plantés sur lui :

\- ...Tu essaies vraiment, là?

Dean s'emmêlait dans ses pas. Ses bras, écartés de son corps, servaient plus à essayer de le maintenir en équilibre qu'à autre chose tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même, manquant trébucher sur sa propre chaussure.

Le génie poussa un profond soupir, secouant la tête d'un air désolé :

\- Tu as de la chance d'être _cute_...

Dean le fusilla des yeux.

Sammy s'était pétrifié, l'observant. Au regard noir de Dean, il s'empressa de se détourner de nouveau, agrippant le verrou.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Ton frère n'est pas très coordonné, Sam...

\- Dean a du mal avec la pression. Puis là y'a pas de fille à impressionner... et il est sobre.

Sam grimaça :

\- Et on va dire que la musique ne l'aide pas beaucoup.

Le génie se tourna aussitôt vers la cage, dévisageant Sam. Sam poussa un hoquet et lâcha le verrou, se retournant vers la créature en se frottant l'arrière du crâne :

\- Je plaisantais! La chanson est sensationnelle, bien sûr. Je parie même que Dean la connaît par coeur. Héhé.

Dean poussa un grognement entre deux lancers de jambe, murmurant pas vraiment discrètement :

\- Sammy, je vais te tuer.

Le génie rétrécit les yeux en direction de Sam :

\- Si vous voulez aller le rejoindre...

Le temps se figea.

...

Le génie était vraiment aussi stupide que ça?

Un sourire se déplia sur les lèvres de Sam. Il se frappa le torse avec enthousiasme :

\- Oh, je serais enchan-

\- D'accord.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Cas, le génie tellement surpris que la musique cessa. Dean, épuisé, ses yeux exorbités, agrippa ses genoux de ses mains, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Cas avait... quoi?

Dean redressa la tête, le temps d'apercevoir de l'acier dans le regard qu'adressait Castiel au génie, ses prunelles étrécies :

\- La danse est une coutume humaine que je ne connais pas bien; je ne m'y suis même jamais essayé. Mais, je veux bien tenter.

Et là, Cas posa un genou à terre, baissant la tête respectueusement. Il _posa un genou à terre_ :

\- Mais, Monsieur le Génie... Pour rendre les choses plus justes, je vous propose de modifier légèrement votre défi et de faire un concours de danse en couples : vous et Sam Winchester contre Dean Winchester et moi-même. Vous resteriez le seul juge du concours, bien entendu.

Sammy allait avaler des mouches, s'il continuait de rester la bouche ouverte comme cela. Quant à Dean, eh bien...

...Wow.

Dean avait trop tendance à oublier que Cas était l'un des meilleurs tacticiens du Paradis, et _wow_.

Le génie se rengorgea, clairement flatté par Castiel :

\- Un concours de danse en couples? Ma foi, quelle bonne idée... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé moi-même. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de raffiné, _Angel_.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de tousser. Cas eut un sourire narquois, à peine visble, et Dean le fixait toujours, hébété.

_Wow_.

Le génie claqua de nouveau des doigts et la cage disparut. A la place, la piste de danse s'était élargie et Castiel se retrouvait maintenant face à Dean.

Et ils portaient tous les deux des tenues moulantes et bleues à _paillettes_.

Affublé du même genre de tenue rouge vif, le génie les observait avec un sourire béat, Sam raide comme un poteau et assorti à ses côtés :

\- J'ai pensé que ces tenues seraient plus adaptées à notre danse...

Des collants.

Dean portait des _collants_.

Sam était figé comme une statue. Il semblait ne pas oser bouger de peur de déchirer sa tenue au moindre mouvement brusque. Il avait l'air étrangement constipé.

Seul Cas paraissait à l'aise, ses muscles dépliés comme s'il portait ses vêtements de tous les jours, totalement inconscient du fait qu'ils ne laissaient pas trop de place à l'imagination.

Dean, lui, gémissait :

\- Des collants, des _collants_... Si encore ça avait été ceux de Spiderman...

Le génie tapa dans ses mains joyeusement, ses yeux pétillants :

\- Bon, _let's begin _!

Et puis, il claqua des doigts.

Et la chanson "Take My Breath Away" de Berlin commença à retentir.

Dean se _statufia_.

Le génie tendit la main à Sam, qui l'accepta avec quelque chose qui était certainement censé passer pour un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais Dean ne le vit pas.

Ses yeux verts étaient larges, larges.

\- ...Top Gun? Tom Cruise?

"_Watching every motion,_

_In my foolish lover's game..._

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame..._"

Cas s'approcha lentement de lui et lui tendit la main, un petit sourire affectueux éclairant son visage :

\- On y va?

Il fallait savoir quelque chose à propos de Dean. Son cerveau possédait un "seuil de bizarrerie" à partir duquel, une fois atteint, il n'enregistrait plus rien : cela comprenait les savoirs bien nerdy dont pouvait le submerger son frère, ou les bêtises que pouvaient raconter les gens qui n'étaient pas dans leur "business" (Dean ne pouvait supporter qu'un temps les histoires de petits bonhommes verts ou de yétis des montagnes. Ils chassaient des monstres surnaturels, mais _tout n'existait pas_).

Cela comprenait aussi cette situation : le génie de la danse qui l'avait maudit, sa complète stupidité, les chansons et les collants à paillettes. Et _Cas_. Tout cela était beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour Dean.

Alors, il déconnecta. Top Gun fut la goutte d'eau, et son cerveau fit "Pfffiouuuut", court-circuité, l'abandonnant là sur la piste de danse. Et puisque cette situation était totalement farfelue, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il refuse la main tendue de Cas, pas vrai?

Il attrapa sa main, et le sourire de Cas vacilla un peu, gêné. Il baissa ses yeux bleus, comme cherchant partout où il pouvait poser son autre main et sur quelle planète avait donc atterri Dean?

"_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_"

\- ...Dean. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop avancé. Je n'ai vraiment pas menti, quand j'ai dit que je ne connaissais rien à la danse.

Il redressa la tête, vissant ses yeux sur lui :

\- Tu me montres?

Et Dean rit soudain, brusque, comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Son coeur pulsa de soulagement partout dans son corps et il sentit ses muscles se détendre, son souffle se calmer, parce que la situation était absurde mais que _Castiel restait Cas_.

La danse solo n'était pas son truc mais le slow, il connaissait. Alors il garda la main gauche de Cas dans la sienne et fit glisser sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, contre l'Empreinte. Et il saisit sa taille.

"_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say..._

_Take my breath away_"

Il tournèrent sur eux-mêmes; pas très gracieusement, leurs pieds se heurtant maladroitement, jusqu'à ce que Dean relevât le menton de Cas, l'empêchant de regarder leurs pieds.

\- Regarde-_moi_. Ne regarde pas en bas.

Et même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, Cas déglutit. Il hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement, et Dean rit de nouveau, parce qu'il était trop tendu, trop droit. Dean s'approcha encore, encore plus près, et murmura à son oreille, massant légèrement son cou pour le détendre.

Il murmura, chaud, rauque :

\- Ecoute simplement la musique et suis-moi...

Et Cas se dégonfla comme un ballon. La tension quitta peu à peu ses muscles. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, et posa son front contre celui de Dean; et Dean ne _dit rien_.

Parce que dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient créée, loin du monde absurde et fou, cela semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

"_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love..._

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones..._"

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dean. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Cas, resserrant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sa taille de sa main gauche, et pouffa contre la peau. Incrédule, stupidement content :

\- Top Gun...

Il savait sans le voir que Cas fronçait les sourcils et sa main droite voyagea dans les cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant, des étincelles au bout des doigts.

\- Je te montrerai...

Dans leur bulle, loin de la folie du monde, le cerveau de Dean en vacances... Castiel ne pouvait réagir autrement.

L'ange se pencha, lentement, doucement, et l'embrassa sur la joue, avec une tendresse indicible, ses yeux bleus ne le quittant pas.

Et Dean se recula, bouche ouverte, mots perdus et poumons vides.

\- _Wow_...

Castiel lui sourit :

\- Merci.

Dean déglutit. Dean hoqueta. Et soudain, Dean réalisa que _c'était_ le monde réel, parce qu'une affection aussi tranchante et fragile ne pouvait qu'être vraie; parce que les yeux de Castiel lui hurlaient qu'ils étaient honnêtes.

Et Dean envoya alors ses réservations au diable, parce que c'était là qu'elles appartenaient, pas vrai? Parce que le monde réel était toujours fou, alors il avait bien le droit de l'être un peu aussi.

\- Les gars?

Dean se pencha vers Castiel et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, une fois, deux fois, et puis il oublia de compter. Et puis il oublia de respirer.

Castiel hoqueta à son tour, molécules d'air aussitôt volées, main bronzée contre les cheveux courts.

\- Les _gars _?

Et alors que "Take my breath away" finissait, le génie gisant immobile aux pieds de Sam, Dean et Castiel se trouvèrent l'un l'autre.

xxx

Le voyage du retour fut un peu tendu.

Sam avait pris le volant, parce qu'il _boudait_.

Commençant à être agacé, Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil :

\- Je suis désolé, okay? On s'est un peu... oubliés.

Il croisa le regard de Castiel dans la glace intérieure, et piqua un fard.

Sam le vit, et haussa un sourcil; Dean se renfrogna.

Et puis, un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres de Sam :

\- Je le _savais_, que tu avais le béguin pour Tom Cruise, en fait.

Cas fronça aussitôt les sourcils :

\- Qui est ce "Tom Cruise"?

Dean grogna.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin: **Je suis désolée désolée désolée. :'D


End file.
